Insistência
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: "Duas semanas? Isso foi algum recorde?" Sam riu do jeito escrachado dele e viu a face do mais velho se contrair. "Ok, sem brincadeiras. Posso ajudar?" Wincest.


**INSISTÊNCIA**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Presente Amigo Secreto do Fórum Need For Fic de Outros Seriados 2013 para FÊ_NIX, Supernatural, Wincest (Dean e Sam), MxM Relationship, OneShot, Ficlet.

Advertências: Tiradas cretinas, palavras de baixo calão, gente louca, pegação, essas coisas. Leia por sua conta e risco

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: "Duas semanas? Isso foi algum recorde?" Sam riu do jeito escrachado dele e viu a face do mais velho se contrair. "Ok, sem brincadeiras. Posso ajudar?"

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**INSISTÊNCIA**

**ShiryuForever94**

O telefone de Dean não parava de tocar. Ele olhava o visor, via o número e desligava.

Mal se passavam cinco minutos e lá vinha outra chamada. Era domingo. Quem poderia ligar? Ok, eles eram caçadores, qualquer dia, qualquer hora, mas o problema era que aquele era o número pessoal de Dean, o que ele geralmente dava para Castiel, ou Garth, ou o número no qual Bobby, quando estava vivo, podia achar o mais velho dos Winchesters.

"Algum problema, Dean?" Sam espiava o irmão de rabo de olho, vendo-o contrair os músculos da face a cada vez que o telefone soava. Estava pesquisando um novo caso no notebook e já contabilizara umas quatro chamadas em seguida.

"Não, nada demais." Mal terminou a frase e o som de nova chamada se fez ouvir. Mordiscou de leve os lábios e resolveu atender. "Já conversamos e já pedi para não me ligar mais. O que eu preciso fazer para que entenda que não tem a menor condição de ficarmos juntos? Foi legal, foi ótimo, mas já era." Dean e sua habitual capacidade de ir direto ao ponto, doesse do jeito que doesse.

Sam arregalou os olhos de leve. Raramente algum caso de uma noite de Dean se dava ao trabalho de ligar para ele, especialmente porque ele mentia sobre o número. Será que não tinha sido apenas uma noite? Esperou.

"Cindy, eu nem mesmo estou em Indiana. Sabe que viajo muito. Faça um favor a você mesma e esqueça que algum dia me conheceu. Adeus." Encerrou a ligação e deixou o aparelho sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

"Cara... Que houve? Se não quiser falar a respeito, ok, mas parece que a garota ficou um pouco apaixonada demais." Sam deu um tom casual à voz, mas estava curioso.

"O erro foi meu, Sammy. Eu fiquei com ela por duas semanas quando me separei da Lisa." Dean respondeu revirando os olhos ao ouvir o celular tocar novamente. "Cara..."

"Duas semanas? Isso foi algum recorde?" Sam riu do jeito escrachado dele e viu a face do mais velho se contrair. "Ok, sem brincadeiras. Posso ajudar?"

Dean novamente encerrara a ligação sem aceitar e olhou para o irmão com cara desesperançosa. "E o que você poderia fazer que eu já não fiz? Já disse a ela que tenho outra mulher, já disse que não quero compromisso, já disse que não a quero mais..."

Sam franziu o cenho do jeito pensativo dele e sorriu. "Deixe comigo."

"O que vai fazer?" O telefone começou novamente e Dean pensou seriamente em atirá-lo na parede.

Sam se levantou de onde estava e fez um sinal para que Dean o deixasse atender.

"Vai em frente..." Dean entregou o telefone na mão do irmão mais novo.

"Alô? Não, não é o Dean, aqui é o Sammy Delicious. Sim, esse é meu nome na boate de strippers. Sim, ele está, Cindy, mas sabe, ele não vai falar com você pois no momento está com a boca gostosa e pornográfica dele bem ocupada me chupando loucamente para que eu possa meter gostoso na bunda apertada dele. Não, eu não dou a mínima para o quanto você possa achar isso nojento. Ele é bissexual, ele nunca disse nada para você? Nossa, estou com ele há anos. Soube até mesmo de todas as desculpas que ele deu a você, mas já que você parece não entender que ele gosta de um caralho duro enfiado no rabo, creio que eu precisava aclarar as coisas."

Dean tinha os olhos tão esbugalhados que pareciam prontos para explodir a qualquer momento.

"Cindy, queridinha, pare de ligar, não há pau que fique duro com uma maluca enchendo a paciência do meu macho. Tchau." Sammy encerrou a ligação e devolveu o telefone para Dean, indo sentar-se à frente do computador onde estivera.

"Sammy Delicious? Stripper?" Dean conseguiu falar após alguns momentos de choque.

"Foi o que me ocorreu. E agora, podemos continuar pesquisando essas mortes?" Sam nem desviou o olhar da tela do computador.

"Eu gosto de um caralho duro enfiado no rabo?" Dean piscou algumas vezes, um tanto aturdido.

Se ela ligar de novo vou dizer que você está metendo em mim e não pode falar." Sam deu um sorriso safado.

"Bom, ela costuma ligar sem parar, não gosto de mentir, então..." Dean tirou as botinas, a primeira das três camisas que usava e se estirou na cama.

"Já vi que vamos demorar para resolver esse caso." Sam fechou o notebook, as cortinas e despiu-se.

"Vem cá, 'delicious', me mostra como é ser meu stripper favorito." Dean sorriu sentindo o peso do corpo do irmão sobre o seu.

"Já estou pelado, Dean."

"Não estraga o lance..."

"Eu não vou dançar pra você..." Sam começou a rir.

"Não foi bem para dançar que eu tirei a roupa."

"Não?" Sam começou a dar beijos no queixo e lábios de Dean.

Bem nessa hora, o celular de Dean recomeçou a tocar. Sam fez sua melhor cara de falta de paciência, pegou o aparelho e esmigalhou na parede.

"Sammy! Era novo!"

"Minha paciência tem limites. Te compro dez celulares, agora só cala a boca e me deixa te beijar?"

Dean não disse mais nenhuma palavra.


End file.
